The Death Games
by Feathercreek01
Summary: The Dark Forest declares revenge. As punishment, the Dark Forest forces the four Clans to send six cats every year for their annual Death Game, and only one winner is allowed.
1. The Tributes

**I've always liked the Hunger Games and Warriors crossovers…anyways please review!**

"Cats of all of the Clans…" Tigerstar meowed, an evil smile on his face. Every Clan was gathered around the lake.

"Thank you all for coming here. We will now state our reason for sending all of you here," Hawkfrost meowed.

"Every year there will be a Death Game."

Yowls of incomprehension and fear filled the air. "Death Game?" one cat echoed. "Every year?" another one whimpered.

"Yes," Hawkfrost purred.

"There will be 24 tributes, six tributes from each Clan," Tigerstar mewed "And only one winner…" Tigerstar added silkily. Yowls of shock and anger filled the air.

Whitewing, who had been quietly watching, also felt anger and shock. _24 tributes…one winner…23 of us dead._

Then the traitors. Traitors everywhere. Breezepelt, Antpelt, Blossomfall, Birchfall, Ratscar, Redwillow, Beetlewhisker, and Icewing. All with sadistic smiles on their faces. Whitewing gasped when she saw Birchfall. Her mate…with the Dark Forest. _Traitor!_ she thought.

"I will now tell the tributes of ThunderClan," Tigerstar meowed.

"Lionblaze." The golden tabby padded stiffly over to Tigerstar.

"Briarlight." _No! She can't survive!_ Whitewing thought. She looked at Blossomfall and was shocked. Blossomfall had a smile on her face. _Does she want her dead? Her own sister? _Whitewing wondered.

"Dovewing." Birchfall dug his claws into the earth. Whitewing let out a wail.

"Squirrelflight." Leafpool let out a soundless wail, and Firestar looked down at his daughter with overwhelming sorrow. Sandstorm was hysterical.

"Cinderheart." Poppyfrost licked her cheek, her eyes clouding with loss.

"And…" Tigerstar meowed.

"Whitewing."

Whitewing just sat there for a moment, numb with shock. Then she padded over to Tigerstar, thinking: _No! I can't be in it! I can't kill my own Clanmates-or kill anyone else!_

"Next is RiverClan," Tigerstar meowed. He gestured towards a Dark Forest cat. "Mapleshade, will you do the honors?"

Mapleshade answered, "Certainly." She nodded towards RiverClan. "The tributes are…"

"Minnowtail." Whitewing saw how Icewing's eyes were full of shock and loss. _They must have been friends, _Whitewing thought.

"Petalfur." Beetlewhisker moaned and buried his head in Icewing's shoulder. _Were they siblings?_ Whitewing thought.

"Pebblefoot." Anxious mutters rippled among all of the cats, Pebblefoot was widely known and respected.

"Mistystar." Then there were screams. "Who will be our leader?" one cat wailed. A Dark Forest cat pounced on the cat who had wailed, silencing him. Beetlewhisker and Icewing tried to look nonchalant, but their eyes betrayed them, they were filled with horror.

_They're realizing it,_ Whitewing thought. _Their mistakes._

"Reedwhisker." Silence. No cat dared to talk, but by the way the RiverClan cats looked at each other they were horrified. Whitewing felt a pang of sympathy. _They're losing their leader and their deputy,_ she thought.

"And last of all…" Mapleshade purred.

"Mossyfoot." Whitewing saw Minnowtail exchange Mossyfoot a sad look. _Mossyfoot was her apprentice, _Whitewing confirmed.

As the cats chosen in RiverClan walked to Tigerstar, Whitewing felt sympathy at the remaining RiverClan cats. _RiverClan has been hit hard, _she thought.

"Now, WindClan," Tigerstar announced. "Antpelt, will you like to introduce the cats?" Antpelt nodded.

"The first cat…" Antpelt meowed.

"Crowfeather." Whitewing glanced at Breezepelt and wasn't surprised that he had a mask of glee on his face.

"Heathertail." Breezepelt's face abruptly changed, his face now a mask of anger, grief, sorrow, and despair. He dug his claws into the earth. Heathertail shot a glance at him, filled with pained love and anger.

"Sedgewhisker." Whitewing saw her own daughter, Dovewing, shoot a glance full of sorrow. _Beaver journey,_ Whitewing thought.

"Nightcloud." Mutters ran through every cat. Nightcloud and Crowfeather did not get along together. She saw Breezepelt's eyes, trying to be nonchalant but there was a hint of despair in them.

"Gorsetail." Whitewing dug her claws in the earth. Gorsetail was Sedgewhisker's mother. _Is the Dark Forest trying to make us suffer?_

"And last but not least…" Antpelt savored the words,

"Onestar." Gasps came from WindClan cats' mouths but they were quickly silenced by Dark Forest warriors. Antpelt retreated to his place behind Tigerstar.

"And now, the last Clan, ShadowClan," Tigerstar meowed. "I will announce them."

"Applefur." Whitewing found it ironic. _He used to train in the Dark Forest._

"Rowanclaw." Tawnypelt covered him with licks and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Snowbird." Ratscar gaped, and he let out a small groan. _They were littermates,_ Whitewing thought sadly.

"Oakfur." Whitewing couldn't resist a twinge of fear. Oakfur was strong. His muscles rippled under his pelt.

"Blackstar." Redwillow's eyes were gleaming and Whitewing's heart sank.

"And the last cat…" Tigerstar paused for a dramatic effect.

"Tawnypelt." Whitewing was shocked. Rowanclaw was in the Death Game too! _How can the two fight each other?_

"The Death Game will begin in five sunrises. Every cat that is not in the Death Game is required to come to the island at least once a day to see the fighting cats' progresses," Tigerstar mewed.

"And that is all. We all look forward to seeing you."


	2. StarClan?

**This is in Heathertail's POV.**

**Chapter 2**

Tigerstar led us to a faraway place, a grassy clearing. I've never seen it before. _Probably the arena, _I thought.

"You will have mentors to teach you what skills you need, tips, et cetera. They will be Dark Forest cats," Tigerstar instructed.

Breezepelt and Antpelt came towards us, the six tributes of WindClan. Breezepelt stopped to quickly lick my ear and then he stalked back to Antpelt.

"When you get into the arena, try to find at least one item," Antpelt advised. "It may be your best shot at life."

"But after you get your item, get the hell out of the bloodbath. Don't try to fight other cats, you'll only get killed," Breezepelt added. "And you don't want to get killed."

"We're going to have a training session. Onestar, Sedgewhisker, and Nightcloud, please follow me," Antpelt said. "The rest of you, follow Breezepelt."

Breezepelt led us to an open clearing. He showed us some deadly battle tactics, like creeping up on a cat and breaking its neck before it knew what happened, and some sly moves, like tricking one cat to think that you were too weak. While Crowfeather and Gorsetail practiced, Breezepelt motioned for me to follow him.

He led me into a thick bush, a bush that no sounds could penetrate through. "Heathertail… I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Anger fueled up in me. He was part of the Dark Forest. And the Dark Forest _chose _to have an annual Death Game, right? "It's the Dark Forest's fault! We now have an annual Death Game, just for your _entertainment!_ So now do you think that I'm going to forgive you that easily?" I spat.

Breezepelt seemed taken aback. "It wasn't my fault! Tigerstar…he wanted every cat to suffer because no cat tried to help him when Scourge killed him!" he meowed. "Heathertail…please, forgive me," he added gently.

I wasn't going to forgive that easily. "Why?" I sniffed. "Why should I forgive you?"

Breezepelt leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Because…because I love you, Heathertail," his voice cracking.

"I feel the same way too, Breezepelt," I replied. "But to be part of this…Death Game…" my voice faltered.

"I know," he meowed. "I've realized my mistake. I want to go to StarClan, really, but I'm not sure they would let me." Breezepelt sat down with a flop.

My stomach was churning. I loved Breezepelt, and I also want him to go to StarClan, but who knows? He could be lying about that. Maybe he still has that murderous rage in his heart, I'll never know.

"Are you sure?" I asked him warily.

"Yes! I don't like the Dark Forest, but they sent me there because of…of the incidents I've had with Crowfeather," he answered.

I still wasn't sure. But I said, "We need to get back." Breezepelt again gestured me to follow him. Thoughts swarmed my head. _Does he _really _want to go to StarClan?_ Even if he did, there would probably be no way for him to cross the StarClan boundaries. _We'll see soon if he really does want to go._


	3. The Interview

**Every chapter will be in one cat's POV from now on. Chapter 3 (this chapter) is in Lionblaze's view.**

**Chapter 3**

Three days. Three days have passed. Two more until us all go into the arena. Our mentors are Blossomfall and Birchfall. They taught us tactics, battle moves, ideas, and tips. However, they didn't prepare us for our interview. Yes, the interview's today.

The interview host, Lionheart, called up WindClan and all of the tributes from WindClan gave their scores. Onestar scored a nine, a moderate score for a leader. But he was used to the moorland, and he wasn't used to the training in the grassy field. Heathertail scored a seven, an OK score. Crowfeather scored an eight, a good score. Nightcloud also scored a seven, Sedgewhisker scored an eight, and Gorsetail scored a six.

Then Lionheart told the WindClan tributes to give their interviews. I wasn't really paying attention until Heathertail gave her interview.

"So, Heathertail, this must be an interesting Death Game, for your former love (Lionblaze) is in the Death Game. Any thoughts about that?" Lionheart asked.

Heathertail hesitated a little bit before replying. "I love another cat now," she said tersely.

The Dark Forest cats, who were the audience, demanded more details. "Heathertail, the audience declares more details," Lionheart said.

"There are no more details I can say," Heathertail answered. "I love another cat now."

Lionheart, who apparently didn't want to push her, changed the subject. "How do you think you will win the Game?" he asked.

Heathertail thought for a bit. Then she said, "I'm fast. And I'm fueled by anger and love," she meowed. "It will keep me going."

Some cat meowed loudly, signaling that Heathertail's time was up. "Well, Heathertail, your time is up, and best of luck to you," Lionheart mewed. The audience clapped for a couple of moments and then stopped.

Then it was our turn. I, apparently, was up first. "What do you think of the Death Games?" Lionheart asked.

I thought for a bit. "I don't like it. The concept of killing cats…it's just sick," I answered.

Luckily for me, Lionheart just nodded his head. He went on with another couple of questions, and then he asked, "Do you have a mate?" I quickly shook my head.

"Come on. You're a handsome cat. You must have a mate," Lionheart pressed.

I sighed. Time to tell the truth. "Well, I've had a crush on this cat for, like, forever," I meowed.

Lionheart nodded. "And if you win, you'll see that special someone," he mewed.

I shook my head. "Not exactly," I replied.

"Why ever not?" Lionheart was bewildered.

"She..she…she came to the Game with me," I stammered, my usual golden face turning beet red.

I looked at the female tributes in ThunderClan. I saw Briarlight with a confused look on her face, Whitewing was fixed on Birchfall, and Cinderheart…she was surprised and embarrassed. Her mouth was formed into a perfect "o."

Lionheart followed my gaze. "I see. It would be hard not to fall for her," he meowed. I nodded. A cat meowed loudly yet again. "Well, your time's up, and I think that every cat has hopes for you," Lionheart said. The audience applauded and it continued long after I went back to my fellow tributes.

Cinderheart was still frozen in surprise. Then, she meowed, "Did you _have _to do that in front of everyone?"

I didn't say anything. My stomach was churning with nervous thoughts. _Does she like me back?_ I thought.

Oddly enough, it was Cinderheart's turn next. Lionheart asked her, "How do you think you will win the Game?"

Cinderheart had no hesitation. "I will protect the cat I love most," she said. "And…and I'll really, really try to win, but I don't really have a strategy yet," she added. Amused murmurs ran through the crowd.

"Who is the cat you love most?" Lionheart gently pressed.

"Li-Lion-Lionbl-Lionblaze," she stuttered.

Mews erupted from the audience. Two lovers together! Lionheart looked like he was actually in real pain. "Well, this is interesting news!" he meowed, but his voice was drowned out because of all of the commotion. A cat yowled loudly, and Lionheart meowed, "Well, best of luck to you, Cinderheart."

The rest of the tributes gave their interviews. I saw some cats, their eyes full of shock. Heathertail narrowed her eyes warily at me. _She's probably thinking how I have a bodyguard, _I thought.

I followed my tributes and mentors to the training arena, thinking about what the Death Game would bring.

**End of POV**

Far away, a Dark Forest cat thought: _This is going to be exciting!_


	4. Squirrelflight, Heathertail, Applefur

**YEAH I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I LOST MY SPARK FOR WRITING THIS FOR A LONGGGGG TIME. Anyways I'M BACK! Chapter 4.**

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"LET THE DEATH GAME BEGIN!" a Dark Forest cat yowled. Cats ran off, and the fighting immediately began. Some cats had tried to run away from the fighting, but only a few succeeded. Gorsetail was caught by Oakfur, and Oakfur had ripped her throat. CRACK! A lightning bolt appeared. Then, Sedgewhisker appeared and saw her mother's dead body. Sedgewhisker saw Oakfur, and she quietly stalked him until she hissed in his ear. Oakfur turned around and Sedgewhisker clawed his eyes. She left him to bleed on the floor. CRACK!

* * *

Squirrelflight felt like she was running away forever. She looked behind her, and she saw no one. She stopped, and looked for shelter. She was placing some logs to make a makeshift home when she heard a voice.

"Hello."

Squirrelflight spun around. Focusing, she saw Dovewing and Briarlight. "Allies?" they said together.

"Sure," Squirrelflight answered. She didn't want to kill Dovewing or Briarlight-especially Briarlight, because she had a crippled leg. "Do you have any plan?"

Dovewing thought for a moment, and then mewed, "Try to wait out the Game. Don't kill unless it's completely necessary, and don't pose a threat to other cats."

Briarlight and Squirrelflight nodded. "Good plan," said Briarlight.

* * *

Heathertail had run into the deepest part of the forest when the Game started. She was trying to look for moorland. She was also thinking about the Game. What would she do if she met a cat? Fight? Ignore? Allies? She didn't know. She was deep in her thoughts that she almost missed Lionblaze when he walked right in front of her.

"Heathertail," Lionblaze greeted curtly.

"Lionblaze," she said back. She narrowed her eyes at Cinderheart, Lionblaze's supposed "bodyguard," and said, "It must to be nice to have a cat that can look after you."

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws. "She's not looking after me!"

"Oh really?" Heathertail snarled. "Then why is she following you around everywhere you go? Do you really need someone to take care of you? I thought you could take care of yourself!" She started to remember the day that Lionblaze had said he had to abandon her; they had to abandon their love for each other. Heathertail dug her claws in the earth.

Lionblaze seemed taken aback. Finally, he growled, "Cinderheart, let's get out of here." They padded next to each other, side by side, pelts brushing. Heathertail turned away. Suddenly…CRACK! Heathertail jumped. Another cat dead.

* * *

Applefur felt more scared and lonelier than ever. His friend, Oakfur, had died, and his crush, Snowbird, had died by deep wounds inflicted from Minnowtail. He was all alone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep on living anymore. But he had family back in ShadowClan, and if he died-Applefur didn't want to think about it.

Applefur kept on walking until suddenly...he was pinned to a tree! A cat was on him.

"What's the matter?" the cat meowed silkily. Applefur stopped struggling, and realized that the cat was Pebblefoot. "Aren't you the one who trained in the Dark Forest before?"

Applefur felt overwhelming rage at that comment. _I'm not anymore!_

Pebblefoot still wasn't done yet. "I don't believe that. I wouldn't have caught you so easily if you had trained in the Dark Forest. In fact, you're a coward," Pebblefoot jeered.

Applefur had heard enough. He wasn't a coward. He quit the Dark Forest because he realized that those cats found entertainment in dead cats. Pebblefoot didn't have any sense, and he didn't know what he was talking about. Applefur took a deep breath, and struck his unsheathed claws at Pebblefoot's face.

A scream of agony ripped its way out of Pebblefoot's throat. His face was bleeding, but the claw marks weren't too deep. They weren't entirely fatal. Pebblefoot regained himself. "You'll pay," he snarled.

Pebblefoot punced, but Applefur ducked. Taking the time that Pebblefoot used to regain his position, Applefur ran. Pebblefoot chased after him. Finally, Applefur spotted a hole, and instantly, he maneuvered quickly and went around the hole. Pebblefoot, who has so intent on killing Applefur didn't notice, and he ran right into the hole. Applefur stopped, panting, and he noticed that the hole was very deep. It would take ages for Pebblefoot to get out. Applefur decided that he could take that time to his advantage and run, but then a yowl of pain stopped him. Applefur peered deep into the hole. What he didn't realize was that at the bottom of the hole were sharpened sticks, and Pebblefoot had landed full force on one of them.

Blood splattered the forest floor, and Applefur backed away. He left Pebblefoot in the hole, dying. Finally, he went limp and a CRACK! signalized that Pebblefoot was dead.

Applefur stared at the dead body of Pebblefoot, numb. Although he didn't really kill Pebblefoot, he had led Pebblefoot there. Applefur stumbled away, away from the hole, Pebblefoot, and the thoughts that Applefur knew would haunt him forever.

**Well that's a long chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I'll update sooner now.**


	5. Petalfur

**It's a new chapter!**

"Minnowtail!"

Petalfur's voice sounded. Minnowtail padded back to Petalfur. "What?" she meowed, irritated.

"Three cats have died, Gorsetail, Oakfur, and Pebblefoot," Petalfur answered.

Minnowtail shrugged her shoulders. "So?" Minnowtail asked.

Petalfur sighed. "Well, I thought you'd like to know," Petalfur retorted.

"'Kay." Minnowtail walked off.

Petalfur worried. _What if Minnowtail gets caught?_ Petalfur thought. Petalfur and Minnowtail had agreed to become allies early in the Game, and they were stuck in part of the arena where no cat usually went. Although it's not probable that Minnowtail would get caught, it's a possibility.

"PETALFUR!" A cat's voice ripped through the air. Petalfur immediately knew that it was Minnowtail.

"Minnowtail!" Petalfur shrieked back. She was running as fast as she could now. She passed by trees, brambles, and bushes, not caring if her face or paws were scratched. Petalfur soon arrived at the scene. Minnowtail was pinned to the ground, and a black she-cat…Nightcloud!

Nightcloud was on top of Minnowtail; her claws unsheathed, and were slowly advancing towards Minnowtail's neck. Letting out a yowl, Petalfur pounced on top of Nightcloud, taking her off Minnowtail.

"Fools!" Nightcloud spat. She whipped around, facing Petalfur directly in the eye.

"You mess with Minnowtail again," she hissed. "And you'll be facing me."

Nightcloud let out a yowl of fury. "You won't mess up my kill!" Nightcloud pounced on Minnowtail again, scratching her soft underbelly.

"No!" Petalfur grabbed Nightcloud by the scruff and threw her off Minnowtail. "What's happened to you?" Petalfur gasped. "You weren't like this!"

"You're right," Nightcloud sneered. "I wasn't."

"I am now. My "mate," Crowfeather, only had kits with me to be a part of his Clan again! Back then, I felt so proud, I felt like some cat actually loved me. But then, _Hollyleaf_ just had to announce that she, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather weren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits, but they were Crowfeather and Leafpool's! Do you know how much anger and pain I felt at that point? I thought Crowfeather loved me! But instead, he was just _using _me. He led me on, and I thought that he loved me, he even had kits with me-but he was so focused on Leafpool. _Leafpool! Instead of me!_" Nightcloud hissed.

Petalfur couldn't help but stare at her, dumbfounded. She really couldn't blame Nightcloud. She had lived a horrible life. But that was no excuse to go around killing cats.

"Nightcloud, you can't go around killing cats," Petalfur meowed gently.

"Oh really? WHO SAYS I CAN'T!" Nightcloud, in frenzy, jumped on top of Minnowtail again, and scratched her, again and again. Streams of blood ran through her fur. Minnowtail let out a shriek of pain.

"Nightcloud!" Petalfur threw her off Minnowtail and pinned her to the ground.

"I would kill you," Petalfur drawled. "But since I feel sorry for you, I'll let you go."

"NO ONE FEELS SORRY FOR ME!" Nightcloud slipped out of Petalfur's grasp, and her claws unsheathed again, she bit Minnowtail's neck.

"MINNOWTAIL!" Petalfur ran to her side. Her neck was gushing out scarlet blood.

"Minnowtail, come on, come with me, we'll get you healed up-" Petalfur stopped. Petalfur choked out a sob.

"Petalfur." The voice was so quiet that Petalfur almost missed it.

"Don't…waste your time," Minnowtail rasped feebly. "Win the Game….for yourself…and for….me." After that sentence Minnowtail sighed, closed her eyes, and went limp. CRACK!

Petalfur stared at Minnowtail's dead body. She was going to win the Game now-for herself, and for Minnowtail.

**Sorry that this was a short chapter! Nightcloud's on drugs or something…O.O**


	6. Mistystar, Onestar

**Some of you have been saying that Applefur was a girl, so I searched it up and APPARENTLY APPLEFUR IS A GIRL! So yeah.**

Mistystar was running…running…running. She never stopped. She knew-she just _knew _that there was some cat following her, some cat stalking her, just wanting to kill her.

Finally, she reached a stream. Mistystar stopped running, and she quickly lapped up a few drops of water. After lapping those drops up she realized how thirsty and hungry she was. She drank some more water, and she caught a couple of fish, and she sank to the ground. Not many cats knew how to swim-just RiverClan did-so Mistystar figured that cats from ShadowClan, ThunderClan, or WindClan wouldn't come here. They would probably go somewhere where there were little puddles of water, but definitely not near a rushing, fast stream.

Mistystar started thinking about the Dark Forest. She had once thought that dead cats couldn't harm her or other cats, but she realized that she was wrong. Very wrong. Many cats had died in the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan and the Clans, and now they forced the Clans to participate in a Death Game.

Mistystar was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear a rustling of a bush. Suddenly, Onestar popped out.

"Onestar!" Mistystar breathed.

"Mistystar." Onestar dipped his head in greeting. Then he curled his lip. "Oh, right, this is the Death Game, not the Gathering," he snarled. "Though it would take a long time to kill you, because you have nine lives," Onestar added.

Mistystar stared at him. _Of course! _She was a leader. That meant that she had eight more lives than the other cats. At first she thought that it was unfair, but then she smiled. _I've got a better chance in the Game now! _

Suddenly, a Dark Forest cat appeared. Mistystar and Onestar shrank back.

"You two are leaders," the Dark Forest cat meowed. _You don't say? _Mistystar thought. But she and Onestar nodded.

"Well, you both have nine lives, and the other cats have one, so…" The cat licked his lips. "I think you two know what I'm going to do."

Mistystar's eyes widened in horror. "You can't kill us eight times!" she shrieked. "That would be a waste of lives! And these lives were given to me by StarClan!"

"Too bad. We're not StarClan, are we?" the cat retorted. The cat unsheathed his claws. "Let's make this quick."

"You are _so _not doing this to me." Onestar jumped up and started sprinting away.

The Dark Forest cat ran with unbelievable speed and pinned Onestar down. "Believe me, I want to kill you and take all of your lives away, but I'm only going to take away eight of them," the cat snarled. Mistystar wailed inside her head. It was so unfair! She had become a leader, and she had earned her nine lives, and this cat would just be taking all of them away, except for one.

The Dark Forest cat made a deep wound in Onestar's pelt. Onestar gagged, and he fell limp.

Mistystar could only watch in horror. She guessed that if she tried to run away, another Dark Forest cat would come and knock her down and probably take all of her lives away. She didn't want to take that chance. She was frozen to the spot with terror.

**Onestar's POV (in StarClan):**

"StarClan?" Onestar blinked open his eyes.

"Hush, Onestar." A cat was looking at him, his eyes full of sorrow and grief.

"Barkface!" Onestar whispered. "Can you stop this cat from taking away eight of my lives? I earned them!"

Barkface sadly shook his head. "If I were to interfere, the whole StarClan would be wiped out by the Dark Forest cats," he meowed.

"Good luck, Onestar. By the time eight of your lives will be ripped away, you will have the same chance as everyone else."

Onestar woke up, and the Dark Forest cat sliced him again and again, until Onestar had only one life left. He shuddered, and he ran away, whimpering.

The cat turned to Mistystar. "Your turn now," he drawled.

So then the cat sliced open Mistystar's throat, again and again, eight times in a row. Mistystar felt weak-so weak. She had only one life, and she was scared of losing it.

Mistystar trembled, and she walked to a place nearby the stream. She never was the same. Every minute, she would look over her shoulder and see if anyone was chasing her. Mistystar felt vulnerable. Any cat could destroy her.

_Any cat._

**_I updated this chapter._**


End file.
